Talk:Zilean/@comment-77.58.79.106-20120803231931
Here is a remake suggestion for Zilean Ability Portraits His ability PICTURES are reversed. His Q is meant to be his R, and W his E. His R might not exactly looks like a time bomb, but his Q does look like his revive-animation. Even more obvious however: his W (rewind) looks like a sprinting man, while his E is a clock going faster. It is apparent that these images have been reversed completely somewhere in the design process and it needs to be fixed. This might not be important at all in terms of gameplay, but this obvious mistake gave me the impression there was just not enough time spent looking into this champion. His Passive While his passive is already powerful, it ceases to exist once a team has successfully reached lvl 18. He is therefore the only champion in LoL who does not have a passive in the late stages of the game. Give him an additional passive that reads as follows: "Once he or an allied champion has reached lvl 18, that champion gains *Insert beneficial effect here* " I highly suggest giving that champion anything between 1% and 5% cooldown reduction, or reduced time spent dead. It could also be a 1-shot effect that only occurs once at the exact time that champion levels up. His Q His ultimate prevents Time bomb from going off. If this is a programming error or intentional - I dont care. It does not make sense. Why should his own ultimate counter one of his abilities from having effect? change it. immidiately. As a long time Zilean player I can tell you it has a tremendous gameplay effect. Going Allah-Akbar into the enemy team with a selfcasted timebomb on his head, fearless, because you have your ult ready, just to see that this bomb did not do any damage at all is a great dissapointment. Also this sometimes prevents me from ultiing someone that already carries my bomb, because I WANT THAT BOMB TO DEAL DAMAGE. His W Give it passive cooldown reduction. As a Zilean player I spend way too much Masteries, Runes and Money on building cooldown reduction. This makes me sad especially when compared to other champions that are not built around cdr as much as Zilean is. This ability is essentially FLAT cdr, something that is quite unique. And not many players would suggest building this guy without any cdr items. Why do champions like Ryze, Zyra and even Heimer have abilities that give them passive cooldown reduction, but he does not? If he's really the master of time he should be the first one to have that ability. This will make players spend points in Rewind earlier than they do right now, too. Also, make Rewind's mana cost scale with level. At lvl 1 it costs too much and at lvl 5 it still costs the same? Why? You can argue that the ability has the same effect at all levels, but considering you gain maximum mana based on champion level, it really is too expensive at lower levels. I suggest 30-40-50-60-70 His E A few minor things disregarding gameplay: The soundeffect always has the same duration nomatter how long the effect is. At lvl 5 this means that the soundeffect is laughably short compared to how long the effect lasts. 5.5 seconds is quite a long time, really! I suggest a more bass-heavy bulletime-like effect for his slow which is stretched to match the effect duration. Same goes for his haste. The animation on the affected champion sometimes vanishes / buggs out when continually cast on the same champion. (Animation does not refresh when recasted before the effect ends. I mention this here because this is the only ability in the game that can be overlapped by itself.) His R His signature ability. On one hand I accept it as very powerful yet balanced as it is. But still. Couldnt there be something more or different than Guardian Angel? I mean apart from NOT restoring any mana, this ability is exactly the same as the item! And yes, the cooldown is much lower and ofc it does not need an item slot and can be cast on anyone and gives much more health, ect ect. But on the other hand feel like there is so much original stuff that can be done with this ultimate, not only to make the ability feel different than the item, but also to improve his playstyle. Here's a list of what his ult is composed of right now: Immobilize, Silence, Untargetable = Zhonyas Hourglass aspect All debuffs are removed from the target = Cleanse aspect The affected Champion gains a high ammount of health = Summoner heal aspect Based on the above I feel like the Immobilize is the least fitting for this ability. If he's the master of time, how come his ultimate puts you in stasis? I mean is that really the best thing he could come up with? Thats like a reverse-time travel: Time goes on for everyone except... that guy. Here's my proposition "If the target takes lethal damage during this period, all negative debuffs are removed from him and he is instead rendered untargetable, silenced but remains able to move freely around the battlefield for 2 seconds, ignoring unit collision. (Also gains a large ammount of health at the end of the effect)" THAT would be a REAL time travel. Not stasis. A single target time travel. Badass on itself, not just a Guardian Angel with more health but still no mana to spend. Something unique. The reason I capitalized "NEGATIVE debuffs" is because his ult actually removes his own e and q from him (along with everything else). This is never explained why and also not necessary. His own ultimate should not counteract his own spells (or any other beneficial effects for that matter) that would endure the 2 second time period. It should not do that now, and it should definitely not do that in the proposed version. well thats all I'm done thanks for listening